


Upgrades

by xSynSyx



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Accidental Watersports, Awkward Flirting, Desperation, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Omorashi, This Is STUPID, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSynSyx/pseuds/xSynSyx
Summary: Listen to CyberLife. If they tell you not to drink before your bladder is installed, don't fucking drink.OrConnor makes a mistake, Hank is just pulled along for the ride.Also he almost gets shot.





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> hi why did i put effort into a self-indulgent pissfic

"I shouldn't be drinking this," Connor snorts into his glass, pulling away so he doesn’t inhale the drink, "It’s not only seven in the morning, I've only had my synthetic stomach installed for seventeen hours, my urinary system installed for even less-"

"What CyberLife doesn't know won't hurt 'em. It's not like you can get drunk, right?" Hank asks, swallowing a mouthful of beer. 

Connor shakes his head. While he could turn off his blood toxicity filter, it wouldn't be very responsible of him to get intoxicated before going into work. "You, however, can."

Hank shrugs innocently, "I'm no lightweight, Connor, one isn't going to hurt."

Connor rolls his eyes fondly, taking a sip of the fruity beverage Hank made especially for him, a toast he'd called it. To his new humanizing upgrades that allowed him to drink and eat. The next sip he takes drains the glass in an instant, and he sets it down on the coffee table.

"For somebody who shouldn't be drinking yet, you’re going through those awful fast," Hank comments, "When is your download thing done, anyways?"

"A couple of hours," Connor replies, closing the initialization window in the upper left corner of his vision, "Then I'm going to drink all your whiskey."

Hank gives him a look, pointing a finger towards him threateningly. "You do that, and I kick your ass."

"Is that a threat or a promise, Lieutenant?"

"Fucking androids."

 

-

**TIME TO INITIALIZATION: 00:25:54**

Connor exits the car carefully, adjusting his tie as he stands. He’d refused to let Hank drive them to work after his second beer, not that he minded all that much.

"Jesus Christ, my back-" Hank grunts behind him, followed by a loud crack shortly thereafter. "Argh-"

"You’re alright, Hank?" Connor calls, glancing back at his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me," he replies, joining Connor’s side, "Any cases today?"

Connor shakes his head, "Nothing so far. A noise complaint near Bulavard, but Reed and Nines are taking care of that. It looks like today is going to be rather slow."

"Don't say that," Hank warns, "you'll jinx it."

Connor smirks, rolling his eyes fondly "Let's go inside, I want to try coffee."

Hank frowns at that, "You sure? How long left?"

"About a half hour, it should be fine."

"Whatever you say. I could use a cup of coffee myself."

-

"How do people drink this?" Connor asks after his second mouthful of bean water, shivering in distaste.

Hank shrugs, "You get used to it after a while. Besides, it tastes a hell of a lot better when it wakes you up," he puts his cup down, scratching his beard. "I always took you for a tea sort of guy."

Connor raises his eyebrows curiously, "Tea, huh?"

Hank claps a hand on his back, "I'm gonna have to cut you off, Con. Wait until your thingy is installed."

Connor nods understandingly, "Of course."

He blinks suddenly, his face twitching to accommodate a sudden wave of new information. It's from Nines.

"Gavin and Nines are going to be back shortly, they've got someone in custody. He’s a runner, so they need backup.

"Yeah, got it," Hank mumbles, "What's their ETA?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take. They're coming from the slums downtown."

"Perfect, they've probably got some fuckin' junkie high on Red Ice," he sighs, massaging his temples. "I'm gonna go take a piss."

Connor nods, watching as Hank leaves.

He makes his way to their shared workspace, full intentions of fiddling with his coin idly until Hank returns, but a sudden pressure stops him in his tracks.

He frowns, shifting in place as he tries to diagnose the issue. It originates somewhere low in his abdomen, not spreading much farther.

**RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC... ALL SYSTEMS OK**

He couldn’t exactly name the sensation, it wasn’t something he’d ever felt before. It was certainly strange, but not something distracting.

He decides to ignore it, opting to sit on top of Hank's desk instead. He knew that bothered the Lieutenant to no end.

Which was exactly why he did it.

He positions himself carefully on the faux marble, certain movements only proving to increase the pressure.

He settles on crossing his legs, bouncing his knee to an unforseen rhythm.

And of course, he’s flipping his coin by the time Hank returns.

“God, don’t tell me the coffee is gettin’ to you. You're hyper enough as it is,” Hank purses his lips at where Connor is sitting, but he doesn’t make any comment, sitting in his own chair decorated with dog fur.

Connor shakes his head, “Caffiene has no effect on me,” he clarifies, “I do, however, feel a little… uneasy today.”

Hank looks at him, raising his eyebrows, “Is it the update or whatever?” He asks, abandoning his computer.

Connor flushes, his humanizing red turning quickly into an embarrassing blue, “It might be,” he says, tossing his coin to his right hand.

“Do you need to go to CyberLife? I’ll take you down there-”

“No!” Connor interrupts, swaying back and forth, “I'm fine,” he manages a quick smile, his hands twitching towards his thighs. Upgrades were one thing, necessary to help him integrate into society better. A set of instructions, in and out. Anything else?

Connor shivered, his leg bouncing faster. No. He wasn't going there for anything else. They didn't know what they were doing, prodding around his insides until they found the problem area.

Hank nods understandingly, “Yeah, okay, if you say so,” he looks at Connor curiously, as if he himself could pinpoint what was wrong.

Connor’s LED circles yellow, his nose wrinkling, his eyes blinking. “It’s Nines again, they're almost here.”

Hank laughs, covering his mouth to hide his grin, “You look like you're havin’ a fuckin’ stroke when you do that,” he coughs to compose himself.

Connor laughs, subconsciously squeezing his thighs closer together as he does so. Something always pulls in his chest when he sees Hank smile, makes him smile himself.

“We’d best go before Reed gets here, he won't be very happy if we aren't there. He had Nines contact us twice,” he says, turning his head towards the gate. He slips off the desk at Hank's grunt of approval, adjusting his tie to rest against his neck.

"What the fuck?"

Connor freezes, looking back at Hank, “Is something the matter, Lieutenant?” he whispers fearfully, the expression on Hank’s face sending anxiety through his body.

“Androids… they don't gain weight, right?

Connor blinks cautiously, taking in the question. The pressure in his abdomen is brought to the forefront of his mind, and his thirium pump skips a beat in response, "No... they don't. Why?"

"You’re all... bloated."

Connor licks his lips slowly, taking in Hank’s words. The pressure was no where near disturbing enough to be the cause, but still something told him that it meant more than the all clear his diagnostic program kept on giving.

He looks down, and exhales shakily.

Hank was right, his abdomen had swollen out approximately four centimetres from where it usually rested. He shakes his head in disbelief, resting his palm on top of the distention.

Curiously, he presses down firmly, digging his fingers in just above the top of his belt. He stifiles a cry at the sudden wave of pain that overcomes him, the first real pain he’s ever felt.

And God did it hurt.

He sinks down into a squat, breathing heavily as he recovers.

Hank rushes to Connor’s side, gripping his shoulder. "Alright, fuck, that’s it, I'm driving you to CyberLife, sort this shit out. Hang on-" he drags the android behind him, pushing through the security gates with an urgency Connor has never seen before.

"I-" Connor stutters, stumbling to catch up with Hank. The pain subsides as quickly as it comes, and he’s confused.

**INITIALIZATION COMPLETE. BIOCOMPONENT #4170 INSTALLED**

Connor gasps, yanking his arm away from Hank as he stands stock still, pressing his thighs together for dear life.

**FLUID CONTAINMENT 95% - SYSTEM ERROR**

**PLEASE PURGE LIQUIDS VOLUNTARILY. INVOLUNTARY PURGE INITIATING IN 00:02:00 TO PREVENT SYSTEM DAMAGE.**

Oh.

**Oh.**

Connor’s hands fly to his crotch urgently as he doubles over in desperation. His newly installed sensors are working overtime trying to process the overload of new information.

It just all just ended in pain. 

All he knows is that he’s full, he’s so full, and his body is begging him to just release.

"H-Hank," Connor groans, "I-I need to…"

Hank watches dumbfounded as Connor squirms in place, his words finally sticking.

"Oh, oh, fuck-" Hank rushes, trying to coax Connor into a standing position.

Connor inhales, a sudden warmth jetting into his jeans. He clamps down on himself harder, tears jumping to his eyes.

"Fuck, fuck..."

"Hang on, now, we'll get you to a bathroom-"

"FUCK!"

Gavin wrestles through the glass doors, Nines following close behind behind him.

"Fucking Christ, tin can, didn't I tell you to call the other one-"

"I did, Detective, twice," Nines grits through his teeth, twisting the suspect's arm.

The man hollers in response, stomping down on Gavin's foot. Gavin pulls back in pain, growling as he sets his eyes on Connor and Hank, both knelt down near the front desk.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Stop jerking each other off and help us for Christsake!"

Hank curses, spinning around to spit venom at the other officer, "As you can see, Connor isn't in much shape to do anything right now, so I suggest you watch your fucking mouth-"

"I'm not going to be able to hold him for much longer by myself, Detective," Nines spits, grasping at any part of the suspect he can.

Connor looks up into the chaos, breathing heavily as he tries to compose himself.

Preconstructions litter his vision, a hundred different possibilities coming to life in half of a milisecond.

The pain strikes through him once more, another leak escaping him.

On one hand, if he left now, he’d make it to the bathroom with only little issue.

But the suspect was growing more aggressive by the second, thrashing violently and reaching his free arm towards the gun attached to Nines' belt.

Connor sees the scenario play out perfectly.

He’d shoot Nines in the shoulder, Nines would have to let him go, he’d make a break for the door, but the two men were blocking his way. The one closest to the suspect was-

Hank.

Connor blinks away tears as he lets go, standing in an instant to sprint towards the suspect just as the first shot goes off.

He makes no move to stop the flow of urine trailing down his legs.

Nines grunts as one of his arms goes out of comission, and the man uses that to his advantage to toss him to the side. He makes a move for the door, but the Lieutenant steps in to block him from leaving.

The next shot shatters the glass door as Connor rams his full body weight into the 6’7 man, effectively pinning him to the ground. He twists one arm behind his back, the other, holding the gun, crushed beneath his foot.

Seeing red would be an understatement as he meets eyes with him.

"Robert Lennings you are under arrest for possession of Red Ice, resisting arrest, and two counts of attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

He thrashes in place, but Connor remains solid, even as he shamefully finishes relieving himself. The pain finally subsides as the last few drops trickle down his legs and onto the man’s back, adding to the puddle that formed beneath them. Nines hurriedly steps in, prying the gun from the suspect's fingers with his good hand, effectively rendering him powerless.

Hank kneels down beside Connor, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Reed and I will take it from here," he says, exhaling through his nose. He grasps Connor’s wrist when he moves to get off of the suspect, holding him in place and whispering in his ear. 

"There's a change of clothes in the car, It might not fit you all that well, but it will do. Come see me if you need to go home, I’ll drive you.”

He moves his steel grip to the man pinned below, dragging him to his feet. 

“And Connor?”

“Yes, Hank?”

“Thanks.”

Robert grits his teeth, snarling at the Lieutenant, but he goes limp quickly when Gavin takes hold of his other arm, hanging his head in defeat. They lead him into the station, disappearing behind the security gates.

Connor looks down at himself shamefully as soon as Hank is out of his sight. The wet spot on his pants all too obvious to any onlookers. He removes his jacket to cover himself, feeling a lump form in his throat.He looks to Nines, readying himself for the onslaught of comments, but Nines is just massaging his shoulder.

"Nines?" He asks, standing to analyse the bullet wound. He keeps his jacket draped over his front carefully, chewing on his lip.

"I'm alright Connor, it didn’t hit any biocomponents," Nines replies, frowning at the thirium staining his suit. He brushes it off, opting instead to scan the liquids making a mess of the main lobby.

"Cocktails, huh? It's quite early for that, isn't it?"

Connor whines, hiding behind his hands as he feels warmth creep up his neck. "I... didn't know that I would..."

Nines cuts him off, patting him on his back reassuringly.

Well, as reassuring as a newly deviated android can with a partner like Gavin Reed.

“It was just an accident,” he says smoothly, “You saved the Lieutenant.”

Connor flushes an even deeper shade of blue, shifting his weight self-consciously. His jeans were starting to cool, sticking to his synthetic skin. “He saw everything,”

“I'm sure he doesn’t think any less of you for this, it happens to everybody.”

Connor sighs, “What program did you install for that line of dialogue? You’re about as empathetic as a log.”

Nines smirks, “The AX400 potty-training add-on. Sold separately.”

Connor narrows his eyes, “Well fuck you too.”

Nines chuckles, an odd sound to Connor’s ears, but it's genuine, “You spend too much time with the Lieutenant, you’re picking up his bad habits.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Tch. If only you knew what happened the day of my installation."

"Why don't you share, Nines? I’d be happy to hear it."

"Now that, Connor, is a story for another day."


End file.
